Between
by Maggs1
Summary: m/l fluff cause we seriously need some. m/l together NO VIRUS!


Okay i acdently deleted this story and realized just now so i put all the chapters together, but i didn't change anything so there are still all the old authors notes and stuff in here. sorry i just wanted to make sure this was up ther cause it is part of the series.  
  
  
  
Between  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
This is the story after "I made her cry" and "The greatest adventure" It is immediately after "I made her cry as in the next morning" I suggest reading "I made her cry" first but if you don't just know Max and Logan got together and they just got the cure for the virus and spent the night together.  
  
Chapter 1: Morning after  
  
"Morning angel."  
"Morning." Max opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were the cerulean blue depths of his eyes. She was snuggled up next to him with her head on his chest right over his heart. he had one arm around her his hand lying on the small of her back and his other hand was slowly caressing her arm. "I love you Logan."  
"I love you too Max." It was then that Max noticed how light it was outside.  
"Hey what time is it?"  
"Ummm," Logan was looking around for a clock. "12:12."  
"Wow I slept a long time." She looked at him with a sly smile. "Of course I got quite a workout last night." He grinned back at her then suddenly her face changed. "Oh shit" Max bolted out of bed and the sight of her standing there in the sunlight naked took his breath away. It took him a second to realize something was wrong.   
"Max sweety what is it?"  
"Original Cindy is going to be here in eighteen minuets for lunch."  
"Shit I forgot."  
"Ok get up and start lunch I will be out of the shower and dressed in five minuets and then you can get in." Max gave out the plan as if they were heading into battle.  
"We could save time if we took one together."  
"That would just lead to something that would lead to a lot more than eighteen minuets honey."  
He looked Max up and down "You are definitely right there."  
He got the exo on and went into the kitchen. He started to make sandwiches for him and Max but didn't know what Cindy would like. He figured they could do that after. He had just finished there's when Max came into the kitchen. "Wow that was fast"  
"Yeah I'm going to get other stuff ready you hurry up ok?"  
"Fast as lightning." Logan took a quick shower got dressed and then went into the kitchen to make whatever Max advised him to for Cindy. When he got there he saw Max looking under the table frantically. "Angel what are you looking for."   
"My panties."   
"What?"  
"Well I had stuff here I could where, and I picked up all our clothes from last night but couldn't find the panties." She tried to explain while continuing to search the kitchen.  
"So they will turn up."  
"Yeah I don't want OC accidentally finding them though."  
"Ok, but why are you looking in the kitchen?"  
"Remember on our way to the bedroom you said you had strawberries so came in here to get them and we got a little out of control here."  
"Trust me with this thought the panties are not in here all you took off in here was your shirt and bra."  
"You sure."  
"Yup don't worry panties are in the bedroom somewhere."  
"Ok thanks Logan." She leaned over and kissed him gently. "I got to finish getting ready."  
"Ok hey what should I make for Cindy for lunch."  
"What did you make for us?"  
"Toasted meatball grinders with mozzarella cheese."  
Max thought about it for half a second before responding. "She will like that."  
"Good I will make a third."  
Logan was just finishing it when Max came back into the room at 12:28.  
"You had to dry your hair."  
"I didn't want her to know we just woke up, there will be enough questions as is." Max answered as she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "God I love being able to touch you.  
"Mmmm I know the feeling" He turned around in her arms and started to kiss her. the kiss started light and gentle but quickly the passion grew. Just there was a knock at the door.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
Please review let me know what you think I love reviews even bad ones. There should be another chapter up in the next day or two if I get reviews.  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Well I have two stories going right now and this one got more reviews so I will add a chapter of this one. I will add a chapter ever day to whichever one gets more reviews.  
Thanks for those reviews by the way.   
  
"Come on in Original Cindy!" Max yelled out then continued to kiss Logan for a second. She ended the kiss and tried to pull away but he just held her tighter.   
"Ok I am happier than anyone, well cept for the two of you, that this virus bitch is gone but that doesn't mean I want to see any of that." This time Logan went to pull away from Max, but Max put her arms around him.   
"Sorry OC, but your going to have to get used to it I finally got a hold of him I am never letting him go." Logan was so touched by max's statement he couldn't helped himself and started to plant little kisses on her neck.  
"Ok but you to are going to have to stop that at least before meals." Original Cindy made a disgusting face. They grudgingly pulled away from each other. Max and Original Cindy sat down while Logan got their food. They all talked for a while Original Cindy teasing them a good amount of the time. Logan could see they wanted some girl talk time so he made an excuse and left the room. He looked to see if there was any eyes only leads while they gossiped in the kitchen. At 2:00 the girls came into the computer room.   
"Honey Original Cindy's going back to work now."  
"So now you to can get back to whatever it is you were doing."  
"OC!" Max said in a stern tone but the grin on her face gave her away.  
"Ok, ok I'll behave. Actually wait a minute boo I gots to say this one last thing."  
"Congagulations to both of you, and Logan if you ever hurt my girl in any way I'll beat your ass." Cindy didn't look to happy when it seemed that Logan was amused by her comment she held up her hand in a threatening manner. Logan put up his hands as a sign of surrender before speaking.  
"I know you would and I would deserve it, but I have a feeling that if I ever hurt Max she would hurt me before you would even have the chance to get to me. But we don't really have to worry I would do anything to keep Max from hurting."  
"You two do realize I am standing right here." Max finally felt the need to step into there little conversation.   
"Sorry Boo." Original Cindy said as she started to walk for the door. "I gotta bounce, later Logan, Max are you coming home tonight?"  
Max looked at Logan then turned back to Original Cindy. "No I think I am going to stay here, but I will probably be home tomorrow night." Max didn't make it home the next night but said the same thing of probably tomorrow night. It was eight days before she spent a night at her place.   
  
I know it was a very short chapter and I'm sorry but the next one should be a little longer.  
  
  
Ok here is the next chapter. This one contains not only m/l shippyness and asha bashing.   
  
"So what's up today?" Max asked Logan as she finished breakfast. It was two weeks since they had gotten the virus cured Max had spent the night at Logan's, as she did most nights.   
"Not much some eye's only stuff." He answered before taking another bite of his pancakes.  
"The weapon's dealer?"  
"Yeah I got a lead, Asha knows a small time dealer that bought a bunch of guns from them. She's coming over to help me look through some stuff. Which reminds me would you mind coming here for lunch?  
"Logan you have told Asha about us right?" As soon as Max asked this Logan looked away from her. "How could you not tell her it's been two weeks Logan!?"  
"Well I wanted to tell her in person but I have only seen her a few times and every time there were other people there."  
"I'll forgive you, so why do you want me here for lunch."   
"I was thinking we could both tell her." He replied in the meekest of voices.  
"Logan you are such a wuss, I told all of my friends right away."  
"Your friends wanted us to get together for almost a year and knew we were dating before the virus was gone."  
"Because I told them Logan."  
"Please Max you do this for me and I will do something for you, something big."  
"What?" Max couldn't think of anything worth dealing with that bitch.  
"I remember someone wanting a new carburetor for her baby."  
"Seriously?" Max could even deal with Asha for a new carburetor.  
"Yup although you could do it because she's a good person who is a friend of mine and you love me so you want to get along with her." Max laughed at this remark.  
"I do love you but she is your friend you should have told her a while ago. I will be here around noon but I want the carburetor. But now I'm late and I have to go."  
"I love you angel."  
"Love ya too you wuss."  
"Your going to call me that for a while aren't you?" He asked although her already knew the answer.  
"At least a few days." Max answered as she walked out the door.  
  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
"Thanks for your help with this Asha"  
"It's not a problem Logan." Asha didn't add the part where she would do anything to spend time with him.  
"Your staying for lunch right?"  
"Yes!" damn she thought that sounded to eager. "Any chance for some real food I will take." She added trying to fix it.  
"Great Max will be coming over too." Asha couldn't stop upset look on her face. Just hearing Max's name made her blood boil. Really she thought all this girl did was put Logan in danger. Logan saw the look on her face and felt it necesarry to add. "Be nice to her."   
"I am plenty nice to her. But Logan you had been doing so well lately when it came to her." Asha couldn't help herself at this point she needed to say this.  
"What does that mean Asha?" Max had just let herself into the apartment to hear Logan asking Asha that in a rather cross voice. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on this but couldn't help herself.  
"It means that you were doing well these past few weeks. You haven't been talking about her as much and you haven't been looking for a cure, you were getting over this thing with her which is the good thing to do the healthy thing to do."  
"And why is that Asha?" Logan's tone was crisp and bitter.   
"Because this thing with her is not good for you. She just hurts you Logan she knows you like her and she uses that so you will help her whenever she or one of her furry little friends gets into trouble. And you probably never will be able to be with her even if that is what she wants which I doubt. I mean come on Logan she isn't even human." She let it all slip out in under a minute. With every word Logan tensed more and more. It was completely silent for a minute or two Asha knew she went to far, but felt she had to say it. Finally Logan broke the silence.  
"Get out of here." His voice was quiet but firm.  
"Logan please" She was going to try pleading with him but he cut her off.  
"You are speaking about the woman I love. There are so many things that I would tolerate Asha, but that I can't. She is not just the best thing in my life, but she is the best person I have met in my life. And I will not take you slandering her like this. She has never hurt me or used me and screw what her DNA is, she is more human than you could ever hope to be. So now I want you out of my apartment and out of my life Asha." He got up and walked to the door holding it open. Slowly Asha got up and walked out while still in the doorway she turned to Logan.  
"If you ever change your mind if you ever see the truth Logan; I'll be around. Until then I will take comfort in the fact that at least she can't touch you."  
"Actually Asha we were going to tell you at lunch that we found the cure two weeks ago and are together." With that Logan closed the door on her hurt face. When he turned around he saw Max standing there.   
"Hey" she greeted him softly.  
"I'm sorry." There were a lot of things that Max would have expected to here but that was not one of them.  
"Logan, what could you possibly have to be sorry for?"   
"I'm sorry you had to hear that."   
"What hear my boyfriend say how much he loves me and how wonderful he thinks I am. Or how he dumped one of his good friends just cause she was talking shit bout me. Logan that was so sweet what you did. And I'm just sorry for you that it turned out this way I know you two were close friends." Max's tone changed from sincere to sly as she added. "The good news for you is that one I compleatly take back this morning's wuss comment. Two you don't have to get me a carburetor. And three is that well it looks like your getting lucky tonight." With that Max kissed him. The kiss was gentle yet full of passion and love. Then she took his hand and led him into his bedroom.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Well hope you liked it. If I get enough reviews I should post the next chapter in a day or two. Even if you hate it please let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions let me know.   
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Okay here is the next chapter thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 4: the fight  
  
"Why is this such a big deal Max?" Logan and Max were standing across from each other in his computer room. They were both trying hard not to shout but they were getting close to it.   
"Because we had a date planned for tonight Logan!" She wasn't doing as well as he was with the no shouting.  
"We have a date almost every night Max."   
"No we don't Logan, I come over you send me on some mission. I get back we eat, have sex, then go to sleep. That is not a date. We haven't been out on a date in two weeks."  
"Don't you think catching the cops selling seized drugs to kids is a little more important then us going to a restaurant."  
"I think that since I could do that tomorrow or even tonight after you go to sleep and I have nothing to do that we could have a date. I mean I don't mind helping save the world actually I like it. But I need to have a life too Logan!"  
"You can, we can but this is part of our life and an important part."  
"Just once I would like to be as important to you as saving the rest of the world!" She was almost screaming now she wasn't holding anything back anymore.  
"And what about you if it was with Joshua or one of your siblings you would cancel!" He was shouting now too.  
"They are my family not strangers!"  
"And they are more important to you then I am!" Logan knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it.  
"How dare you." She was no longer shouting, instead her voice was cold and harsh like ice. "Hare dare you say that too me I gave up my brother and the link to the rest of my sibling, the only family I have, I gave them all up to save you."  
"Max I am so sorry I shouldn't"  
"Stop. I don't want to hear your voice." Max took one long look at him like she was trying to decide something then she turned and as she was walking towards the door she yelled back to him. "On second thought I don't want to see you." Logan herd the door slam and his heart break.   
  
  
Sorry that chapter was really short. The next chapter might not be for a while because I think I am going to work on my other one first if I get a lot of reviews for this one. Any suggestions let me know.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Thanks for the reviews I love getting them.   
  
  
"Max please pick up the phone. Max come on angel I know your there. Please Max I'm sorry I love you. I know what you gave up for me and I still can't believe that you did. Max I know I don't deserve a second chance but please I love you angel." Max was sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice cream listening to Logan leaving his fourth message that night. She just didn't want to talk to him now. They both went to bed alone that night for the first time in a long time. Max couldn't bare the thoughts running through her head the hole fight was exhausting and she actually fell asleep. Logan on the other hand was too upset to be able to sleep at all so decided to try to get some work done.  
  
  
  
"Max, Max you have to get up." Original Cindy was trying to gently wake her.  
"Go away." The last thing Max wanted right now was to be awake and part of the conscience world.  
"Max something has happened you need to wake up."  
"For you to be getting me up now it better be global OC."  
"Boo it's real important you gots to get up." Her voice was soft and soothing but there was such a serious tone to it it made Max worry.  
"What is it what's wrong." Max was now not only fully awake but a step away from being frantic.  
"Max I was watching the news and they were reporting on a bunch of bad things including a shooting." Original Cindy sat down on the bed next to Max and put her arm around her. It was interrupted by one of your boys broadcasts. It said it would be the last and that it had been previously recorded. It said that if it was being played now that he was dead. Logan died Max, he was the guy on the news that was shot. I'm so sorry boo." Max did nothing, she didn't cry or scream. She didn't even move or blink. Then OC noticed that she wasn't even breathing. There were several minutes like that just silence. Finally when oxygen became an issue Max took a breath, and that is when it seemed to hit her. She collapsed onto the bed violently sobbing. Original Cindy tried to hug her, comfort her but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. So they just sat there crying. Every once in a while Max would cry out some thing Original Cindy couldn't understand. The only thing she could make out at all was Logan's name. The next morning Original Cindy woke up. She couldn't remember falling asleep but when she looked at Max she knew she hadn't slept at all. She was still just lying there crying. And she stayed that way for the rest of the day. Before finally falling asleep herself emotionally exhausted and alone.  
  
  
Max stood in a cemetery. She was wearing a long black dress. There was a casket in front of her, which was in front of a tombstone that read   
  
Logan Cale   
1990-2021  
  
Loved by many and missed by all,   
more than they will ever know.  
  
She was alone the others had all left hours ago, but she remained she just couldn't leave. Most of the time she just stood there sometimes she would speak. She would say things like how much she missed him and how much she loved him. She knew this was all of her fault. He wanted her to do this, but she was too stupid and selfish. So he went, and he died, because of her. And the last thing she said wasn't I love you or even goodbye, it was I don't want to see you. She had killed the one person who she had ever loved. The one person who ever loved her. Because of what she did he was dead, and so was her heart.  
  
  
Please review let me know what you think or just let me know that you are reading it.  
Next chapter should be up in a few days. I know this chapter is sad and i am sorry but it couldn't be all happy all of the time. But the next one should be happier.  
  
  
disclaimer: not mine  
  
thanks for the reviews read this and all the questions about the last chapter will be answered. this is a short chapter but there should be another one up in a few days.  
  
chapter 6: waking up  
  
"Boo wake up. Max. MAX!" Max finally woke up when Original Cindy screamed her name.   
"How did I get here?" Max was so confused the last thing she could remember she was at the cemetery.  
"On your baby how else? Oh and hot boy has left you three more messages."  
"WHAT!?"  
"You ok Boo? First the nightmare then this."  
"What did you say?"  
"I know three more messages, you think he would have stopped after the first five."  
"Logan, he's alive." Max seemed so overjoyed and it finally clicked for Original Cindy.  
"So that's what the nightmare was bout boo, you dreamed your hot boy died on you." Max simply nodded and Original Cindy could see tears in her eyes just thinking about it.   
"OC I gotta go." Max just stood up put her jacket on over her pajamas grabbed her keys and headed for the door.  
"K boo if your late to work I will try to cover for you but try to come in by lunch k?"  
"Ok thanks your the greatest."  
"Yeah just go see your boy."  
Max sped towards fogel towers making it there in record time. She slipped in quietly knowing he would probably be in bed. That is where she found him too, he wasn't really asleep but wasn't awake either. She took off her jacket and silently slipped into bed with him. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tight. He kissed her shoulder and then leaned up to whisper in her ear.  
"I love you angel."   
"I love you too Logan, I am still mad but I love you." And then they both just fell asleep this time there were no dreams. Logan woke as Max was getting ready for work. They didn't really talk she said they would talk about it when she got back. They continued the argument that afternoon. She forgave him for the comment about her family being more important then him. But she still felt like in their life eyes only came first. When they finally went to go to bed Max got into the bed turned to him and shook her head.  
"What"  
"You are sleeping in the guest room."  
"What!?" Logan was shocked sure they were fighting but they had slept together the night before.   
"You are sleeping in the guest room."  
"Max come on."  
"I love you Logan but, no, now go I will see you in the morning." He turned and walked across the hall to the guest room. He got in bed and then called into the other room.  
"I love you too angel."  
Bling walked in the next morning. He found Max sitting in the kitchen eating cereal.  
"Morning"  
"Morning Bling"  
"Logan still asleep?" She nodded her head, she wanted to add that he was in the guest room but her mouth was full.  
"I'm going to go wake him up so he can start his therapy." Bling walked into the bedroom and saw no Logan. He was about to ask Max what was going on when he saw Logan across the hall asleep in the guest bed. He started to laugh as he walked into the other room.   
"Bling tell him I went to work and I love him." Max yelled in from the other room.  
"Okay Max." he continued laughing which woke Logan. "Man you are whipped."  
"No I really fucked up."  
"By the way Max went to work she says she loves you though so it couldn't be that bad."   
"I canceled another date for eyes only then in the middle of the fight I said that her family was more important than I was to her."  
"Damn you did fuck up."   
"Yes I realize that. But I am going to try to make it up to her tonight."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Don't know yet." Logan had been racking his brain all yesterday trying to think of something to try to show Max she was more important.  
"Just curious why don't you two just move in together by now?" Bling couldn't help but ask.  
"We have only really been together for a month Bling." Logan was going to try to avoid talking about this now.  
"She has spends almost every night here Logan. She hasn't slept at her place in forever. And to top it all off when you fight she still stays here she makes you sleep in the guest room."  
"I would love to have Max living here but I don't think that she's ready, asking her to completely move in would just scare her. Until she is ready I am happy to have her here as often as she wants to be."  
  
  
  
Ok I know it was short chapter but there will be a new one in a few days. Please review let me know what you think wether you liked it or hated it just let me know.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Thanks for the reviews I love receiving them. Okay here is chapter seven it is complete fluff.   
  
  
Chapter 7: making it up  
  
  
  
"Logan! You here?" Max was just coming back from work. She was looking through the apartment for him. When she got to the bedroom she stopped in her tracks. There sitting on the bed was a white dress. The same white dress from her dream over a year ago. She walked slowly over to it and noticed a note on top of it.  
  
Max,  
Please just put this on and go downstairs there is a car waiting for you get in, ask no questions. I will see you soon. I love you.  
Logan  
  
Max smiled wondering what he had up his sleeve. She silently put the dress on and went downstairs. She was shocked there was not just a car waiting for her but a limo. A man seeing her approach got out of the drivers seat and came up to her.   
"Ms. Guevera?" At her nod he opened the door for her. A half hour later the car stopped at some building she had never been to before. The driver got out and opened the door for Max again. "Fallow me please Ms. Guevera." She followed him inside and down a hall stopping at a doorway. "You are in there this evening Ms. Guevera." Then he walked away. She opened the door and slowly walked in. what she saw took her breath away. The room was set up the same way the room in her dream was and in the center of the room stood Logan in a tuxedo.   
"Hey you."  
"Hi angel."  
"I always wondered if you had the dream too." She saw his wide grin at this. "So what is all this for just to get me to forgive you."   
"No to try to show you what you mean to me. Dance with me?" She simply nodded. They both stepped forward held each other and as soon as they did Triste Valse started to play. They danced close to each other both enjoying this so much. "Whose dream is this, anyway... Yours or mine?"  
"Don't ask me."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy."  
"Do you want to stop?"   
"No. Don't let go."  
"I won't."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."   
"Logan..." And this time they did get to kiss. "So Logan what do we do now?"  
"Now we just keep dancing."  
"Then what do we do Logan." Max needed to know where they went from here.  
"Anywhere we want to angel."  
"I love you Logan."   
"I love you too Max." They continued dancing silently for a second before Logan spoke again. "Max I have something I want to tell you...I figured this would be the first of our weekly date, I promise that at least once a week we will go out on a real date no matter what is going on. And if there is ever a time when you really want me to I will stop doing eyes only and pass it onto someone else."  
"Logan you don't have to do this."  
"I know I wanted to I love you more than anything Max. I want you to know that."  
"I do know that." There was silence again for a while as they danced before Max spoke so quietly Logan barley heard it. "Okay."  
"What?"  
"You can come back to bed tonight." Max said with a sly grin on her face.  
"So I'm forgiven?"  
"Yeah....Logan let's get out of here." He leaned down and kissed her. Then silently led her back to the limo, which took them back home together.  
  
  
Yes I know another short chapter sorry. The next one should be longer but I might not post for a few more days. Please review I LOVE getting reviews. I wont be evil and hold chapters hostage for reviews but the more I get the more I am inspired to write.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
  
Okay here is chapter eight. Thanks for the reviews on chapter seven and for all of you who say Logan is whipped I disagree he just knew he had really fucked up. Anyway this is another complete fluff chapter. This is probably one of the last chapters with this story, but there is always the sequel "The greatest adventure" which I will start working on again once I finish this story.  
  
  
Chapter 8: The next step  
  
"Hey boo." Max was greeted by her roommate as she walked into their apartment.  
"Hey."  
"you staying here tonight?" She sounded surprised, Max hadn't spent the night at their place in over two weeks.  
"No just picking up some clothes and some other stuff." Max had gone directly to her room where she was packing some stuff in a duffel bag she had with her. Not just more clothing but other things. The few photos she had of her friends, some nail polishes, and even tools for working on her baby.  
"Max this is getting ridicules why don't you just move in their for real?" Original Cindy had been putting off bringing this up for a while but at this point just couldn't anymore.  
"We have only been together for six weeks it's a big commitment." Max said this with no emotion in her voice like she had chosen the respond strategically with the specific purpose of getting her friend to drop it.  
"Max don't tell me after all you two have been through you still running from commitment with him." Original Cindy couldn't believe it Max had been doing so well for so long.  
"No *I'm* not." Max was trying to keep her voice normal like it was no big deal but a certain amount of bitterness crept into her voice.  
"Are you serious, that boy doesn't want you moving in there with him. Why not." Original Cindy was getting upset she should have known better than to believe that boy was different than the rest of the three legged gender.  
"I don't know. I don't know what's going on, but he has never even hinted that he wants me to move in." Max sounded miserable and confused.  
"Boo is that it?" Max just nodded her head. "Max that doesn't mean anything. He could want you to move in and just think that there is no way that you would want to, or he could just not know how to ask you."  
"You think so?"   
"Yeah just talk to him about it." Max shook her head at this and looked scared. "Then just drop hints about it."  
"Thanks Original Cindy. If I do move in soon you will still be here to give me advice right?"  
"You my boo of course I'll be here for you." Max hugged her then finished packing her bag.  
"Gotta blaze."  
"Bye boo."  
  
  
  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Max called as she walked in the penthouse.  
"In here angel." Logan called from he computer room. Max walked in and found him like always. She stood behind him wrapping her arms around him from behind to lay them on his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he turned her head and kissed her gently.   
"Where have you been?"  
"I was at my place picking up some more stuff."  
"Your clothes already take up more then half of my closet."  
"Well there are almost no clothes that I brought."  
"What did you bring then?"  
"Photos, nail polish and tools." A small smile crept over Logan's face "What?"  
"Just the fact that you have nail polishes and tools."  
"What is so wrong with that?" Max was pretending to be offended but there was a smile on her face.   
"You are tough and strong but still gentle and feminine I just love you so much." Max leaned in and kissed him before pulling away slightly and whispering.  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Later that night they were sitting down to dinner when the phone interrupted them. Logan answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Logan it's me Original Cindy. Listen real quick Max thinks you don't want her to move in with you. I told her to hint about it but Max is subtle and guys are dense so this is just letting you know what's going on. Don't tell her I called. Bye."  
Logan waited till he heard her hang up before saying "Okay thanks for that info I'm sure it will help eyes only with his investigation." Then hanging up himself. Max didn't even ask about it which was good because misleading her was bad enough lying would be horrible. But he wasn't thinking about that now, all he was thinking was she wants us to live together.  
  
  
  
Later that night when they had gone to bed spooned up next to each other Logan could no longer wait to ask her. "Max you know how you said honey I'm home when you came in today?"  
"Yeah so?"  
"What if we made that true?"  
Max turned to face Logan. "What?"  
"Move in with me?" There was a long silent pause where neither dared to breathe.   
"Ok" They kissed softly and then Max leaned on Logan's chest and they both pretended to go to sleep. Neither of them did sleep that night though, they were both to afraid of waking in the morning only to learn it had all been some wonderful dream.  
  
  
End of chapter 8  
  
Please review I love getting reviews and it only takes you a second.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: not mine  
  
  
Okay first thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter of this part. If you liked it read the sequel "the greatest adventure" There are already three chapters posted. Just to let you know the song lyrics in here is Kathy's song, by Paul Simon. The lyrics will be in parenthesis. Any other notes will be in .  
  
  
Chapter 9: Dancing  
  
  
(I hear the drizzle of the rain  
Like a memory it falls   
Soft and warm continuing   
Taping on my roof and walls)  
  
Max and Logan slowly danced, although dance is probably the wrong word. Actually they were just holding each other in a tight embrace and swaying gently back and forth to the song to their new song.  
  
Max couldn't believe how wonderful she felt right at this moment and wanted it to never end. She thought back on the day and how it ended up this way as she swayed with him.  
  
  
"How are your waffles?" Logan had just finished making Max breakfast.  
"Perfect thank you sweety."  
"So what is up for today?" What he was really asking was do you want to move your stuff today and they both knew it.  
"Well I was thinking that I could call in sick and we could move me in."  
"Oh sure, that sounds great angel." He was surprised she was so eager to get it done. But it was one of those good surprises.   
"So when did you talk to Cindy about this?"  
"What?" Logan tried playing dumb.  
"When did she tell you what was going on in my head?" Max wasn't going to let him escape this she knew Cindy had said something.  
"She was the informant who called during diner." He paused for a minute considering whether or not to actually ask the question before he final did. "Max how did you know that she had told me."  
"The timing was too perfect I had just told her that afternoon."  
"Oh. Hey speaking of you moving in I have a present for you." he walked over to his locked desk drawer unlocked it and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Max who opened it in a hurry. She lifted out a set of keys to the apartment.  
  
(And from the shelter of my mind  
Through the window of my eyes  
I gaze beyond the rain drenched streets   
To England where my heart lies)  
  
"So how long have you been waiting to ask me to move in anyway."  
"Well I had these made for you the first week you spent here." Logan was no longer afraid of scaring her off.  
"And you didn't give them to me because?" Max knew why but she wanted to make him say it.  
"I didn't want to scare you away. Why didn't you say anything either?" Max wasn't expecting this and didn't want to admit it. It seemed almost silly now.  
"I thought that you didn't want to live with me." She said in a small voice.  
"Max how could you ever think that, I want to be with you as often as possible for as long as possible."  
"How long?"  
"Max when you had found that temporary cure you said ten hours wouldn't be enough time. Now I am thinking we could spend the rest of our lives together and it still wouldn't be enough time. I want to be with you forever Max. I am never letting you go. You are my life Max you are my everything. If I had to chose between a long lifetime without you or one more second with you there is no contest. the rest of my life wouldn't mater if it didn't have you in it. I wish I could tell you describe to you just how much I love you and how much you mean to me but there are no words Max, none that could do you justice..."  
  
"I do know." Max interrupted him. "It is the same way I feel about you Logan." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him so gently he was sure he must have imagined it.  
  
(My minds distracted and diffused  
My thoughts are many miles away  
They lie with you when your asleep  
And kiss you when you start your day)  
  
  
"I'm going to call OC then normal you go get showered and ready okay?" Max said after ending the kiss.  
"Okay I will be ready to go in fifteen minutes."  
"Sounds good." Max said as she walked into the other room towards the phone. Fifteen minutes later Max and Logan were both ready to go.   
"So what is left there for us to get?" Logan said while driving them towards the apartment  
"Not much I already had so much stuff here, plus anything big I am leaving for Cindy since I wont need it now. So it is basically just the personal item stuff a few boxes not really much at all." When they got there Max was in full soldier mode and although what she was taking with her was quite a bit more then just a few boxes they had it all packed up and in Logan's car rather quickly.   
"Well that's it." Logan stated as he put the last box down in the back of the Aztec.  
"You mind if I take one last look around up stairs?"  
"Of course not angel we can stay as long as you like."  
  
(And a song I was writing is left undone.  
I don't know why I spend my time  
Writing songs I can't believe  
With words that tear and strain to rhyme.)  
  
  
"So this is it." Max muttered taking one last look at her old apartment.   
"You okay angel?" Logan wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her tight.  
"Yeah it's just I really had a good time living here. First with Kendra then OC I mean it was the first place I had that was even close to a home I am just going to miss it."  
"Oh angel how about this whenever you miss it too much call up Original Cindy and Kendra and see if you guys can all stay here sort of a girls night."  
"You wouldn't mind?" Max was stunned she knew Logan to be understanding , but this understanding was amazing.  
"Not if it made you happy."  
"Logan let's go home." Max took him by the hand and led him out of her old place and toward there new life.  
  
(And so you see I have come to doubt.  
All that I once held as true  
I stand alone without beliefs  
The only truth I know is you)  
  
  
They spent the afternoon unpacking all of Max's things. Logan's place had definitely changed the way it looked. Max didn't have too much stuff, but it was enough to significantly change the look of the apartment. Max thought Logan might have minded the changes she was making but it turned out he liked them because it was no longer just his apartment or her apartment but their apartment. But he did appreciate the fact that she had pretty much left his computer room alone. In fact the only change she made at all was to put a picture of them that used to be in her place right next to his main screen.   
  
They had finished unpacking everything a few hours later.   
"So Max it is official we are living together now." Logan had a 1000 watt smile while he said this.  
"Mmmm good" Max almost purred out these words.  
"So what is the first thing you want to do in out place?"  
"Dance with me?" Logan just nodded in response. Max walked over to the stereo and put on one of her cd's. While waiting for the music to start she led him to the center of the living room. "I know that Triste Valse is our song but I was thinking about having this song as our other song you know one with words to it." Logan heard the background music and recognized the song before the lyrics started.  
  
"That sounds good to me angel." They held each other tight. Max's arm's around his neck one hand playing gently with the short hairs on the back of his head. Logan's arms wee around her waist one hand occasionally running up and down her back, or making small circles around the small of her back.   
"I love you Logan forever."  
"I love you too Max."  
  
(And as I watch the drops of rain  
Weave their weary path and die  
I know that I am like the rain  
There but for the grace of you go I.)  
  
  
Okay that was it let me know what you thought of it please live for reviews. 


End file.
